


Kokoro made tokeru youna koe wo kikasete yo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Caught, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: "De verdad, no entiendo cómo puedo salir de la cama cada mañana, si consideras que estás allí.”“Pues es esto. Esta mañana no estaba allí, ¿fue esto? No sé si me hace tener ganas de no volver a hacerlo o de hacerlo más a menudo.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kokoro made tokeru youna koe wo kikasete yo

**Kokoro made tokeru youna koe wo kikasete yo**

**(Déjame oír tu voz que podría derretir los corazones)**

“Kami, eres tan hermoso, querido.”

“No, en serio Hikka, tú eres tan guapo que no puedo...” Yuto se paró cuando el mayor le mordió el cuello, dejándose ir a un gemido sufocado.

Hikaru rio bajo y sacudió la cabeza.

“A veces me frustra tanto el hecho que ninguno de los dos sea una chica. Nuestros hijos serían maravillosos.” dijo, con una risita.

Yuto levantó los pies como podía y le golpeó el muslo.

“Dices cosas muy raras en momentos muy raros, Hikaru.” le hizo notar, pero antes que el mayor tuviera la posibilidad de responder le tiró el collar, y le besó a fondo.

Había sido un día muy, muy largo.

El rodaje por Over the Top no había sido muy complicado, aunque habían tenido que bailar mucho. E Hikaru estaba cansado, de verdad, pero...

Había algo en Yuto, ese día. No había nada particularmente diferente, pero de todas formas su apariencia le había hecho efecto.

No habían pasado la noche anterior juntos, dado que el menor había cenado con sus padres por la víspera de Navidad, y ya que había hecho tarde, había dormido allí.

Esa mañana había llegado al set con cinco minutos de retraso, y desde el momento cuando había entrado Hikaru no había tenido éxito de quitarle los ojos de encima.

No sabía por qué; tal vez era el pelo. Ser vestido de negro. Esas piernas tan increíblemente largas, envueltas en el tejido, que subían hasta...

No le había tomado mucho para hacérselo parar. No le había tomado mucho para correrse cuando le había arrastrado en un cubículo vacío de los baños, por el momento conformándose con su mano.

Y tan pronto como habían acabado le había llevado al coche, prácticamente echándole en el asiento de atrás y uniéndose a él, antes de cerrar las puertas y saltarle encima.

Pues ahora estaba allí, duro como una roca, la ropa que le presionaban de una manera que odiaba, su novio tumbado bajo de él, absolutamente abrumado.

En general, una buena manera de pasar la Navidad.

“Hikaru, creo que debemos al menos llegar a casa. Los demás aún no se fueron, si debieran...” intentó protestar Yuto, algo hecho muy difícil por la boca de Hikaru en su clavícula.

“No hay otros coches aparcados cerca del nuestro. Deberían acercarse a propósito, y estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos va a ser tan tonto, dado como te he claramente follado con los ojos todo el día.” respondió Hikaru, al quitarle la camiseta al menor y al liberarse de la propia. Se quedó quieto un momento, al contemplar el espectáculo frente a sí, y si Yuto hubiera sido un hombre mojigato habría sonrojado.

“Eres un jodido animal.” le dijo en cambio, pero no pudo evitar el espasmo de sus caderas cuando Hikaru se movió contra de él y le dejó sentir en qué estado se encontraba.

“Viste como estaba antes. No podías creer en serio que una paja barata pudiera resolver la situación.”

“¡Oye! ¿Las pajas de quien son baratas?” se quejó Yuto, al hacer pucheros, y todo lo que pudo hacer Hikaru fue reír y besarle.

Siguió por un rato, desordenadamente, todo lengua, mientras el mayor intentaba ocuparse del cinturón y de los pantalones de Nakajima, teniendo finalmente éxito de hacerlos deslizar hasta las rodillas.

“Lo siento.” dijo, al acariciarle la cara, un gesto tan tierno que chocaba con las ganas que tenía de él. “Tus pajas son maravillosas. Así como tus manos. Así como tu cuerpo.” se bajó a lamerle un pezón. “Así como a ti, Yuto. De verdad, no entiendo cómo puedo salir de la cama cada mañana, si consideras que estás allí.”

El menor se sentó y sonrió maliciosamente.

“Pues es esto. Esta mañana no estaba allí, ¿fue esto? No sé si me hace tener ganas de no volver a hacerlo o de hacerlo más a menudo.” dijo, al extenderse para besarle una vez más, al mover las caderas contra las suyas.

Hikaru gimió y rio al mismo tiempo, con un sonido muy raro. Llevó una mano dentro los calzoncillos de Yuto, encontrándole ya duro como a él.

“No cambia nada. Siempre me haces el mismo efecto, Yu. De todas maneras, si no te importa preferiría dormir contigo.” dijo, y luego le quitó los calzoncillos también, dejándose tanto nudo como permitía el estar en el asiento de atrás de un coche.

“No me importa.” le aseguró el menor, al aguantar la respiración cuando el aire frío golpeó su sexo. “Además, Raiya ronca. No dormí para nada bien.” respiró hondo, luego inclinó la cabeza y llevó las manos al cinturón de Hikaru, desnudándole bastante de liberar su erección de los pantalones y de la ropa interior. “Ahora: tuviste todo el día para pensar en lo que querías hacerme. Si todavía estás seguro que no quieres desplazar la fiesta en algún lugar más cómodo, sugiero que comiences a hablar.”

Hikaru se chupó el labio inferior entre los dientes, e intentó ganar tiempo para responder.

Los ojos de Yuto estaban más oscuros por el deseo, y le miraba como estaba seguro de estar mirando a él.

Era algo de él que amaba; siempre estaban en perfecta armonía, que se tratara de donde cenar, de que película mirar o de donde follar como animales.

Se estaba aferrando a su control, porque sabía qué en el momento en que hubiera hablado, lo habría pasado a Yuto.

No que le importara.

“Hay algo en particular en que pensé.” dijo, la voz ronca. Se apoyó contra la puerta y abrió ligeramente las piernas, al intentar guardar las manos lejos de su sexo; no le hacían falta más estímulos.

Yuto pareció entender exactamente lo que quería, pero fingió indiferencia.

“¿De verdad?” dijo, inocente. “¿Cómo cuando me cogiste la nuca y me empujaste abajo?” preguntó, al gatear hacia él. “Y fue sólo un momento, y quizás lo conozco demasiado bien, pero juro que pude ver la exacta forma de tu polla bajo los pantalones.” sonrió, malicioso. “Mi pobre Hikaru, hoy tiene que haber sido tan _duro_ para ti. Me gustaría mucho hacer algo para darte un poco de alivio, pero me temo que deberás pedirlo.”

No era un gran desafío; aunque no hubiera estado excitado todo ese tiempo, Hikaru no era un hombre tímido en la cama. Todo lo contrario.

Como había hecho antes, le cogió la nuca, al empujarle bruscamente abajo.

“Dado que lo conoces tan bien.” tomó su sexo de la base, al acariciar la mejilla del menor con la punta. “¿Por qué no le das un poco de atención?” pidió, la voz tan excitada que Yuto pensó que podría haberse corrido sólo por esa, sin problemas.

“Con gusto.” murmuró, yendo donde se encontraba la mano del mayor y alejándola, pasando el perfil de la nariz en la erección, de la base a la punta, acariciándola con la cara, sabiendo cuánto le excitara a Hikaru. Luego sacó la lengua y siguió el mismo camino, provocándole.

Estaba claro, no era lo que Hikaru quería de él.

“Yuto...” dijo entre los dientes, al llevar una mano en su pelo, intentando no forzarle mucho.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el menor, al retroceder un poco.

“Si esto es todo lo que tienes intención de hacer, hay una seria posibilidad que alguien nos pille, tarde o temprano.” le hizo notar Hikaru, esforzándose de parecer irritado a pesar de la excitación.

Yuto rio, al levantarse y al besarle, luego llevó la boca a su oído.

“Como si no fueras capaz de correrte sólo conmigo que froto la cara contra de ti.” murmuró, e Hikaru sintió un temblor bajo la columna, y empezó en serio a creer que no iba a durar.

“Lo haría más fácilmente si pusiera esa buena boca graciosa que tienes alrededor de mi polla.” dijo, crudo. Vio que era el turno de Yuto de temblar, y se complació. El hecho que les gustaran las mismas cosas, en la cama también, que se excitaran de la misma manera, nunca fallaba de sorprenderle. Estaban realmente hechos el uno por el otro.

Yuto no respondió y volvió a trabajar, obedeciendo en seguida a la petición de Hikaru. Envolvió los labios alrededor de la punta y comenzó a tomarlo un poco a la vez, haciendo una pausa al llegar alrededor de la base, respirando de la nariz en la tentativa de relajar los músculos de la garganta y teniendo finalmente éxito de tomarlo completamente adentro.

Sofocó un poco, pero no retrocedió.

Era algo que habían hecho innumerables veces, y sabía ya cómo comportarse sin entrar en pánico. Y eso también, Hikaru lo encontraba excitante de muerte.

La mano en su pelo no forzaba ahora, sólo intentaba confortarle de alguna manera, de hacerle sentir cómodo, hasta que el menor volvió a moverse, la cara profundamente roja por la falta de aliento.

Movió la cabeza rítmicamente, al pasar la lengua en las venas en relieve, al ir arriba y al chupar fuerte la punta, y luego volviendo abajo y cavar las mejillas.

Hikaru corría el riesgo de volverse loco en cualquier momento, los contornos del control ahora borrosos, desaparecidos, junto a todo lo que nunca hubiera sabido qué no cubriera a Yuto.

“De verdad lo conoces tan bien, mi amor.” le dijo, al apoyar la cabeza contra la ventana. Pudo casi _sentir_ Yuto sonreír alrededor de su erección, y sabía qué era porque sólo le llamaba así durante el sexo – el muy bueno. “Eres tanto una zorra. Te hagas tanto el inocente, me llamas animal, pero aposto que desde el momento que realizaste cuanto lo quisiera, todo lo que pudiste pensar fue tener mi polla en boca. ¿Verdad?” dijo, la voz que se hacía un poco más aguda cada vez que Yuto le tomaba hasta el fondo.

El menor gimió profundamente, al enviar vibraciones alrededor de su erección, y empezó a mover las caderas contra el asiento, buscando cualquier forma de fricción; y eso probó que Hikaru tenía razón sobre cuánto le estuviera gustando.

De todas formas, Yaotome fue obligado a alejarle después de un rato, con mucho descontento.

“¡Oye! ¡Estaba ocupado!” se quejó Yuto, al pasarse el dorso de la mano contra la boca.

Hikaru le tiró cerca y le besó otra vez, si posible con más urgencia que antes.

“Lo sé. Estabas maravillosamente ocupado. Eres…” se paró, respirando hondo. “Pero no quiero correrme así, Yuto. Déjate… déjate follar. Me hace falta, Yu.” dijo, y aunque supiera que no estaba necesario, estaba listo a implorar.

Sin embargo, Yuto asintió inmediatamente, montó a horcajadas por sus piernas y movió las caderas, frotando la erección contra la del mayor, algo que les hizo aguantar la respiración a ambos.

“Hazlo.” dijo, en tono quejumbroso. “Hazlo, Hikka. Te quiero adentro, ahora.”

Yaotome se miró alrededor, al morderse un labio.

“Pero me temo que no tengo nada conmigo. No estaba exactamente planeado. No quiero hacerte dañ...”

“Tus dedos estarán bien.” dijo Yuto, al cogerle una mano y al llevársela a la boca, repitiendo en sus dedos los mismos movimientos que acababa de hacer en su erección. “No es que nunca lo hicimos, Hikka. Puedo tomarlo. Lo quiero.”

Y, aunque si hubiera tenido una real intención de insistir, Hikaru no era el tipo de negarle a su novio algo que parecía querer tanto.

Le dejó humedecerle los dedos por un rato, antes de llevarlos a su abertura.

Yuto se extendió adelante para darle más espacio, y el mayor vio como intentaba evitar muecas o gemidos cuando dejó deslizar el primero adentro.

“Joder, Yuto.” le dijo al oído, al intentar distraerle de la intrusión mientras empezaba a mover la mano. “No entiendo. Te follo más que suficiente, ¿Cómo es posible que cada vez estás tan apretado?” le preguntó, mientras los dedos se hacían dos y Yuto le arañaba la espalda.

“Quizás... quizás no te esfuerzas bastante.” se burló de él, al cerrar los ojos.

A pesar de todo, Hikaru rio.

“No creo que puedas acusarme de eso.” le hizo notar, al mover los dedos más rápido hasta que consideró de poder añadir el tercero. “Voy a sentirme tan bien dentro de ti, mi amor. Vas a tomarme tan bien, vas a estar tan apretado que voy a tener que forzarte sólo para moverme. Lo adoro, cada vez. No hay nadie más que podría hacerme sentir de esta manera, nadie como a ti, Yutti, yo...”

“¡Hikka!” gritó Yuto, al arquear la espalda cuando los dedos de Hikaru encontraron su próstata. “Hikaru, joder, está bien. No puedo más, no me interesa si no puedo caminar por una semana. Hazlo y punto.” dijo, al retroceder un poco para mirarle a los ojos. “¿Cómo me quieres?” preguntó luego, increíblemente práctico.

Hikaru hizo una mueca, dividido.

“No…” resopló. “De todas maneras. Te quiero de todas maneras.”

Yuto no pudo aguantar una risa, y sacudió la cabeza.

“Empezamos con las cosas simples y vemos cuanto duramos.” dijo, al bajar de su regazo y al girarse hacia la ventana tintada, ahora enteramente cubierta de condensación. Se puso a cuatro patas, haciéndole señal a Hikaru de meterse detrás de él, y el mayor tuvo que doblarse para evitar de golpear la capota con la cabeza. Y no era mal, dado que así tenía un agarre mejor en él.

Tuvo éxito de encontrar la fuerza de provocarle un poco más, al hacer deslizar su erección entre sus nalgas, dejándosela sentir una vez más, sabiendo qué Yuto iba a volver loco.

“Hikaru.” dijo, increíblemente determinado y en posesión de sus facultades. “Tu polla. Adentro. Ahora, o juro que…” y fue interrumpido por un grito sufocado cuando Hikaru empezó a empujar adentro.

El deseo de ir más rápido era casi insoportable, pero quería evitar de hacerle cojear hasta Nochevieja, pues se esforzó de ir tan despacio como posible.

Cuando fue completamente adentro suspiró al cerrar los ojos y al bajarse para besarle la espalda a su novio, confortándole.

“¿Estás bien?” murmuró contra su piel.

“Sí. Bien.” respondió Yuto, sin aliento. “No me rompo, deberías saberlo ya.”

De todas formas, Hikaru esperó un poco más antes de comenzar a moverse.

No tenía expectativas sobre cuanto iba a durar, pero intentó lo mismo de ir despacio, de ser más preciso que rápido, y así tuvo éxito de llegar al punto correcto casi todas veces.

Después de un rato pareció encontrar la respuesta para la pregunta de Yuto, y se paró.

“Yu...” murmuró, al salir de él, ignorando las quejas del menor. “Quiero mirarte.” dijo, y Nakajima asintió, y rápidamente hizo como le había pedido, mientras Hikaru bendecía su flexibilidad. Ahora le tenía bajo de sí, las piernas abiertas sin pudor, en una silenciosa invitación a volver a trabajar.

E Hikaru lo hizo, y volvió a empujarse dentro de él, más duro y más fondo, mientras la boca le atacaba el cuello, la clavícula y luego los labios, sufocando sus gemidos.

“Hikka...” murmuró Yuto después de un rato, y el mayor sabía lo que quería; pero no estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

“Yutti.” dijo, tan firme como posible dadas las circunstancias. “¿Crees de poderte correr sólo así?” preguntó, y sintió el cuerpo de su novio apretarse automáticamente a su alrededor mientras asentía.

“Yo... yo creo que sí, Hikka, yo…” era un desastre, desordenado, el retrato de la lujuria. E Hikaru pensó de nunca haber visto algo tan hermoso en su vida.

“Eres tan bueno, Yuto, lo estás haciendo muy bien.” se esforzó de hablarle. “Mira como me toma bien tu cuerpo. Está como si hubieras nacido por mi polla, amor. Soy el único que puede hacerte sentir así, el único que puede reducirte a esto. Mírate, listo a correrte sólo porque te estoy cogiendo, porque te estoy llenando, tan profundo como posible, al tocar puntos que…” se paró cuando Yuto le cogió un brazo, fuerte, e Hikaru reconoció la mirada en su cara. “Córrete para mí, mi amor.” susurró entonces, y Yuto hizo exactamente eso, arqueó la espalda y se vació entre sus cuerpos, durante un tiempo que el mayor le pareció infinito.

Dejó de moverse, aunque le costara, y esperó que Yuto se recuperara.

Le tomó más que lo usual, pero al final abrió los ojos y asintió, dándole silenciosamente el permiso de recomenzar.

Después de esto, no iba a tomarle mucho. De lo contrario, Hikaru estaba bastante orgulloso de sí para haber durado hasta ese momento.

Se permitió de ir más rápidamente ahora, tan fondo como antes, al sentir el aumento de tensión y calor como si quisieran comerle vivo.

“Yuto…” le murmuró contra la piel del cuello. “Yuto, ¿puedo correrme adentro? Te ruego, te ruego, déjame... tengo que correrme dentro de ti.” imploró, confusamente, más y más cerca del límite.

De reojo, creyó de ver a Yuto sonreír malignamente.

“Hazlo, Hikka. Córrete adentro. Déjamelo sentir fondo, déjame sentir tu esperma adentro. Hazme sentir como la puta que soy, sólo para ti, Hikka. Demuéstrame a quien le pertenezco.” y fue todo lo que tomó para que Hikaru gritara, aferrándose a sus caderas y empujando más fuerte, dejándose ir completamente y sintiéndose como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido, y la única cosa existente en el mundo fuera su orgasmo, y el interior del cuerpo de Yuto.

Recayó pesadamente encima a él, para nada intencionado a volver a moverse en la vida.

La respiración de Yuto le hacía subir y bajar, todavía irregular después del orgasmo, pero de alguna manera lo encontraba confortable.

“Deberíamos ir a casa.” le dijo el menor después de unos minutos, al comprender que el mayor no iba a tomar la iniciativa.

“Deberíamos quedarnos aquí.” murmuró, los ojos cerrados, “Deberíamos quedarnos aquí para siempre, y tener sexo y amarnos y nada más. No me hace falta nada más, Yuto.”

El menor rio, al acariciarle el pelo.

“Es el sexo que habla, Hikka. Te gustan mucho las comodidades de casa para renunciar sólo para tener sexo y amarme.” se burló de él.

Yaotome se levantó, con serias dificultades, y le miró con una sonrisa débil.

“Tonto.” dijo. “Renunciaría a todo para amarte.” le aseguró, y su voz estaba tan firme que, pese a todo, Yuto le creyó.

Despacio, se vistieron. Luego Hikaru bajó del coche, fue a la puerta de Yuto y la abrió, ayudándole y realizando que, de hecho, cojeaba un poco.

“Lo siento.” le dijo, contrito.

Sin embargo, el menor no pareció darse cuenta. Tenía los ojos fijos en algo detrás de Hikaru, y parecía absolutamente horrorizado.

Hikaru sabía, o tenía una idea muy precisa, lo que iba a ver. Y a pesar de esto, fue obligado a girarse.

Yabu y Kei estaban allí, unas filas de la suya, cerca del coche de Kota. Cuando los ojos de Hikaru encontraron los del mayor, también de allí pudo ver la desaprobación.

“En un aparcamiento, Hikaru.” dijo, al caminar hacia ellos, hesitando, como si todavía tuviera miedo de ver algo que no quería ver. “Es algo muy, muy descuidado.”

“Bueno, no es mi culpa. La próxima vez, pide al equipo de no vestirnos de negro. Creo que le caiga un poco demasiado bien.” respondió Yaotome con una sonrisita, mientras Yuto gemía. “Además, es Navidad. Tenía que darle su rega...”

“¡Hikka!” gritaron Yabu y Yuto en el mismo instante, mientras Kei reía, aparentemente entretenido por la situación.

Kota se giró hacia Yuto, en aire de desaprobación.

“Creía que al menos fueras un poco más inteligente que él. Si no puedo dejarle a cargo a ti, pues de verdad está sin esperanza.”

Yuto sonrió, al encogerse de hombros.

“Bueno, normalmente soy yo que pongo límites, pero hoy estaba un poco diferente. No creo que deberías quejarte si quise marcar el territorio, Ko-chan. Después de todo, besaste a mi novio, hoy.”

La cara de Kota pasó por todos los colores, antes de pararse en el rojo.

“Chocamos los dientes, ¡dolió como el infierno!” se quejó, al mirar a su amigo. “Hikaru, díselo.”

Yaotome miró a su novio y se encogió de hombros.

“Bueno, Yutti. Espero que me perdonaste. Fue un accidente.” dijo, teatralmente.

Yuto fingió de pensarlo, luego rio y asintió.

“Sin duda, Hikka. Te lo mereces.”

Kota hizo una cara asqueada, y arrastró a Kei de vuelta al coche.

“Vamos, Kei-chan. Ya no tengo intención de escucharles.” masculló.

Inoo miró maliciosamente a los dos de ellos, antes de girarse hacia su novio.

“Puedo estar enfadado porque besaste a Hikaru yo también, ¿Ko?” preguntó, inocentemente.

Yabu no respondió y le obligó a subir al coche. Luego saludó a los dos y se fue tan rápido como posible.

“Creo que él también va a pasar una buena Navidad.” comentó Yuto, al entrar despacio en el coche.

“Sí. Y es gracias a nosotros. Me espero de recibir una cesta de fruta no más tarde que Año Nuevo.”

Ambos se echaron a reír, mientras finalmente dejaban el aparcamiento.

“¿Hikka?” dijo Yuto después de un rato, la voz cansada. “Feliz Navidad. Estoy feliz que pude pasar al menos hoy contigo. El próximo año creo que deberíamos decirles a nuestros padres que, dondequiera queremos ir, vamos juntos.”

Hikaru sonrió abiertamente, y asintió.

“Creo que sea la única solución razonable. Ya no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir solo a ningún lado. Mi amor.” añadió, con una sonrisita.

Yuto sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, exasperado.

Sin embargo, Hikaru podía verlo, todavía sonreía.

Tenía de vuelta el control, pero no le importaba nada.

Quería a Yuto; podían compartir el control, así como iban a compartir la cena de la víspera de Navidad desde allí hasta el resto de su vida. 


End file.
